Birthday Surprise!
by Midori the Matchmaker
Summary: Squalo isn't answering Xanxus' calls. Where is he? Xanxus steps out of his comfort zone to find out! Xanxus x Squalo This is a complete story. Please do not follow this story. Follow me instead.


Xanxus is having a fine day. No really, he is having a fine day. He just loves burning down the walls of his office just in case that stupid shark is there. Why is he finding for Squalo? Because for the first time in KHR history, Squalo did not, I repeat, DID NOT come to him when he called. He didn't even yell his signature 'voi'. There is definitely something wrong here.

Xanxus set off to find Squalo in the ever large mansion they stay in. He searched Squalo's bedroom (he went there first *wink wink*), the lounge, the living room (three of the living rooms, actually) and finally, the training room. But he isn't there.

'Maybe he was dragged to the kitchen to cook,' Xanxus thought. So he set off to the kitchen. Halfway through his journey, he realised that he hadn't seen any of the Varia members anywhere. He brushed the thought off and continued on to the kitchen.

He is surprised to find some arrows plastered to the floor, leading to the kitchen. 'I sense something going on in there,' he thought. Inside the kitchen he sees a table with two red buttons and a note. A pink note, in fact. 'This has gotta be Lussuria's work.'

The note says:

Dear Xan-chan, in which way would you like to have Squ-chan? Cooking your food wearing nothing but an apron or Squ-chan naked on your bed tied up with only a rope? Please press either one of the buttons.

Love,

Luss-nee-chan 3

'Only that scum would even think about this kind of thing.' He thought through this carefully. The apron only option was tempting but he had already listed down the option on his Christmas list. So that leaves the bondage option.

He has never tied Squalo up with anything other than his tie before. He wants to see how creative they can go with just a rope. A smirk went to his face. Right… Tonight he is going to have fun. He pressed the button labelled 'bondage'. Immediately he hears Belphegor's 'ushishishis', so he went out to look.

He notices that the number and direction of the arrows have changed and they lead to the stairs. Curious to see where it leads, he followed the arrows and end up in front of his bedroom. He opened the door, but wasn't that ready to see what was coming. His eyes widen to the size of saucer plates.

There, on his ridiculously huge bed, lay a naked, tied up Squalo. Xanxus got an erection after he saw how Squalo is tied up. The rope is wrapped around his wrists, effectively bounding his hands together tightly. The rope pulled his hands backwards and is tied around his waist.

The only thing Xanxus can think about right now is the fact that the harder Squalo pulls on that rope, the higher his hips go. The smirk made its way back to Xanxus scarred face again. Oh yes, tonight he is going to have fun.

Wondering where the other Varia members were? Well, let's just say they did some preparations of their own.

Few hours before 10 October 13:

"Oi, Lussuria, this is the rope you were talking about, right?"

"Oh, my, Levi-chan, you really did find it. Thank you."

"Lussuria, Squalo is still sleeping. Will the boss really go for this?"

"Of course, Fran-chan. Don't underestimate my investigating abilities."

"Lussuria, Bel and I have already set up the table."

"Why thank you Mammon-chan. I'll pay you later. Right now I have to tie Squ-chan up."

"But Lussuria, how would you know boss will choose 'bondage'?"

"Ushishishishishi, Froggy is stupid after all."

"I'm not stupid. Feel free to enlighten me with your discovery, stupid prince."

"Ushishishi, the prince isn't stupid. Mammon and I were passing by boss' bedroom and we were curious."

"You mean _you _were curious."

"Whatever. The prince went into boss' bedroom and saw a piece of paper on his desk."

"It could be just paperwork, you know."

"Quiet, you frog. Boss doesn't do any paperwork. He passes them on to sharky. So I went to look at it, and lo and behold-"

"Why are you using that old phrase?"

"Shut up, frog, don't interrupt the prince as you like."

"You should stop beating around the bush then."

"Tch, the paper wasn't any paper, but boss' Christmas list."

"Ho, so even boss wants presents…"

"Well duh, everybody wants presents. Now would you shut up and let the prince talk?"

"Tch, fine. Oh, I clicked my tongue."

"Boss had written 'stupid shark wearing only an apron cooking food for me'. So if boss wants that for Christmas, wouldn't he just go adventurous and choose something other than the apron option?"

"Ah, I see, so even stupid princes have such good thinking after all."

"What was that you stupid frog?"

"Guys, stop fighting. I've finished tying Squalo. Wanna see?"

"Nah, I bet boss doesn't want us to open his present."

"Ufufu, maybe you're right." Now we shall just wait till bossu calls for Squ-chan."

ANNNND THERE YOU GO! I'm always handing in stuff like this late. So don't get mad, yeah? And also, for anyone who wants the sex scene just PM or type it in your review. Even if you don't want the sex scene, just R-E-V-I-E-W and tell me what you guys think.

My exams are over so now I have more time to write fics. So if I'm not updating any story or whatever, spam me! I need a reminder to write for you lovely readers. Alright? Bed time! Nighty night, and remember, don't forget to review, review, REVIEW!


End file.
